vivacitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Military
Citizens may enlist for military service in either the Lunaris Defense Fleet or the Solaris Royal Navy. Both Lunaris and Solaris have a similar military structure, which is detailed below. Naval Handbook: Any person in good standing may seek commission in the navy. He or she will be deployed on a station as a crewman until such time as they acquire the requisite number of promotion points, at which time they advance in grade and are given a ship of their own. Rank is directly tied to the class of ship commanded by the officer. To advance in rank, the officer must submit the requisite number of promotion points, written on documents by their superior officer, and turn in their previous command in good working order. Promotion points: Promotion points are earned on the following basis: *1 point: time in grade. This person presented themselves to a superior officer, ready for duty. Limit one per day. *1 point: mission completion. Every mission completed for a superior officer automatically earns at minimum one promotion point. *Kills: as determined by superior officers, kills or other markers of effect may count towards promotion. *1 point: posthumous promotion. Officers killed in the line of duty receive one promotion point. *Special Services: a single promotion point per day may be obtained by a payment of 1,000,000 credits to a superior officer. Promotion: Upon completion of the requisite number of points for a promotion, the officer must turn in their ship in good working order to fleet HQ, and all documents related to service during that rank. Thereupon they will receive command of another vessel. The fleet ranking system is as follows: *'Ensign ENS' **Vessel: Crewman, 0 points. *'Lieutenant JG (Junior Grade) LTJG' **Vessel: Fighter, 5 points. *'Lieutenant SG (Senior Grade) LT' **Vessel: Corvette, 10 points. *'Lieutenant Commander LCDR' **Vessel: Frigate, 25 points. *'Commander CDR' **Vessel: Destroyer, 50 points. *'Captain CAPT' **Light Cruiser: 75 points. *'Commodore CDRE' **Heavy Cruiser: 100 points. *'Rear Admiral RADM ' **Vessel: Battlecruiser, 125 points. *'Vice Admiral VADM' **Vessel: Battleship, 150 points. ((Ships are accepted as in good working order if they have 99% original mass and material present. Scuffed paint is ok, missing decks are not.)) Loss of ship: Officers who lose their ship will be automatically bumped down one rank. Fighter pilots who loose their ships are required to return to the rank of crewman. Special circumstances may be heard at a tribunal of senior officers. Pay: Officers are paid in whatever scrap or salvage they acquire as they go about their duties. In addition, Special Services promotions from Junior officers may help to supplement their income. Retirement: An officer may retire from the navy at any time. They are required to turn in their ship, and will be presented with an appropriate retirement present. (Traditionally, a private yacht) Detached Duty: Officers may be deployed on detached duty on their own recognizance. They will not accrue rank, even time in grade, although they may promote subordinates until they equal them in rank. *((The navy is not to interfere with the way you play the game. If you want to take your free fighter and go off on your own, that is up to you. You will be able to come back any time, but you will not get promoted unless serving, and will have to still have your original ship to be further promoted.)) Actions Detrimental to the Fleet: Any officer determined by his superiors to be acting with hostile intent toward his fellow officers may be summarily removed from the navy, and summarily executed. This may be appealed ex post facto, but the senior officer on the scene has direct command. Disputes between equal ranks are to be settled at a later time by the next most senior officer. *((If you teamkill, you are booted from the navy and killed on sight)) Private Commissions: Officers Commanding Heavy Cruisers and above may commission Privateers, issuing Letters of Marque. These permit the recipient to use military armament on their vessels. These letters must be carried on the vessel to which they are issued at all times, and may not be traded. Officers issuing Letters of Marque are to charge an amount in credits that they feel is appropriate, not to exceed 100,000,000 credits. Enemy Combatants: Vessels armed with more than four guns of four units each and not bearing a letter of marque or commanded by a commissioned officer are officially enemy combatants. They are to be engaged on sight, and the offending vessels impounded.